Memories
by TwiliRavenWolf
Summary: Placed months after the ending of Twilight Princess. Link has his last memories about his beloved princess before he completely gives up. Link x Midna one-shot, sad story, sad ending.


**This is a parody of my first fanfic ever, one that five years ago I wrote in a paper sheet and three years later I tore apart xD**

 **But I managed to save a little bit from it.**

 **I don't own The Legend of Zelda series. I wish I did though.**

 **Letters like _this_ mean flashbacks.**

 **Have a nice reading!**

It was noon, and Link was riding Epona for what it seemed like hours, with absolulely no destination like he use to lately.

It was then when he looked up and saw dark clouds in the sky. "I'll better go back." he said to himself. And almost immediately a silent raindrop fell on his face, not even caring in wiping it, he started to ride back to his tree house back in Ordon.

That was his routine lately, just ride Epona through the vast land of Hyrule, sometimes visiting some of the places he went when he was working as the "Hero" along with his sarcastic nosy companion.

He let out a single laugh at that last memory.

When he arrived at his house, he left Epona inside a barn he builded for her, tied her up and gave her some apples. Stroking her nose, he carefully gave her a kiss, while he felt as a lonely tear ran down his cheek, he sharply wiped it off. Epona neighed at the sudden sadness of his owner, like she always did whenever he felt down. He simply caressed her once more, saying his goodbyes to her, he got out of the stable and directed his gaze at the sky, watching as several raindrops fell all above the village and himself.

He closed his eyes, concentrating in his slow breathing and the sound of every drop falling, while the wind blew the leaves of the trees located beside his house.

He heard Epona neighing again.

He turned around and looked at her, as he did, he knew she noticed the sadness inside him. As she neighed once more, Link started,

"It's almost unbearable, isn't it?... The pain of being all alone." He walked close to her, stroking her nose once again somehow knowing she was crying too, "I know that feeling, I've been there... In that dark and lonely place. Ever since she left."

He heard the rain getting more and more strong, as he turned around he started walking towards Hyrule fields without looking back.

Not before saying his goodbyes to Epona again, as if it was the last moment he'll be with her.

Ironic, isn't it?

Ever since Midna left, he started caring more and more for the people around him.

Until a couple of months passed and he started to almost not care at all, only caring for Epona, her loyal companion, the only one he had left. And himself.

Appreciate what you have, you'll never know when you'll lose it.

And so he did.

As he got out of Ordona Province into Hyrule Fields, the rain was already falling hard above the land.

He pretty much enjoyed rain, it made him feel in peace.

Suddenly a memory came to his mind, as a tear that camouflaged with the rain fell reaching his chin.

 _He ran through the fields of Hyrule, desperatedly searching for some place safe as rain fell directly into his fur._

 _Midna was hiding in his shadow as always, but this time it was to avoid the fact of being under the rain._

 _Throwing his gaze from place to place, he finally spoted a cave big enough to the both of them to find shelter. He liked rain, in fact he loved it, but he knew the little imp didn't._

 _"It doesn't rain in the Twilight Realm." She said earlier as he mentioned the dark clouds above them._

 _As Link got to the cave, he immediately transformed back into his human form, as Midna got out of his shadow, trembling really hard, as she tried to make herself warm by covering herself with her own tiny arms._

 _Link felt bad for her, as he tried to dry himself. Taking off his hat, he started shaking his head from side to side like a dog would. Or a wolf. Making little drops fall into her little companion._

 _Midna started whining, "Hey! Cut it off, you're not a wolf anymore!"_

 _He let out a little giggle as he apologized, "Sorry, I just got used to it."_

 _"Lit a fire or something, I'm freezing." she demanded, as she started rubbing her arms._

 _Link started looking around, searching for wood and other materials that would help him doing so, and after a while both Link and Midna were sitting around an emergency campfire._

 _"I hate rain." she murmured after a while. Link looked at her, she was still trembling really bad._

 _He proceded to put his arms around her, ignoring any complain the twili could make, and started hugging her._

 _Midna let out a little gasp in surprise, while she felt the heat going up her cheeks. When she was about to complain she realized how warm the blue eyed hylian was._

 _They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's warmth and presence until the next morning._

At this point, Link couldn't tell which ones were tears and which were raindrops.

He fell onto his knees, directing his gaze to the cloudy sky, letting every drop fall into his face and start wiping off all those tears that that memory brought with it.

Pain, impotence, sadness.

Was all he felt at that moment, and the rest of all those months that passed since the Twilight Princess broke the mirror, along with his heart.

He remembered the color of her hair, the color of her eyes, the softness of her touch. As another memory came back to him.

 _He entered his house slowly closing the door behind him, as the imp got out of his shadow, looking around with wide eyes._

 _"Where are we?" she asked. Link laughed a little bit at her._

 _"This is my house." He simply said, as he started looking for something to eat for both of them._

 _Amazed, Midna continued looking around the place, noticing some pictures here and there. Even a picture of Epona._

 _"I... like it."_

 _Link's eyes went wide, ever since their adventure started, not once they entered his house, so the fact that Midna didn't know it didn't surprise him. But as a princess, he was kind of startled by her comment._

 _"That is not like something you'd say, but thanks." he said as he poured a goat milk in a glass, offering it to her, which again to his surprise, she accepted._

 _"Even though I'm a princess, that doesn't mean I don't like humble stuff."_

 _Link just nodded, pouring a glass of milk for himself. He looked at her, in fact he was amazed, not only for her features, but for her personality as well, one that changed to much until that moment. He smiled to himself._

 _"What are you looking at, little wolf?" she said in a jokingly tone._

 _"At you, obviously." he simply answered._

 _He couldn't hold any longer and started approaching to her, finally planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Seeing as the cheeks of the imp started getting red by second, as she started punching his arm with both of her tiny hands. "Don't do that!" she screamed, her cheeks still flushed, pure red._

He got up to his feet, only to realize he was too weak to do so. As he felt into the grass again, his vision blurred and the heat reached his forehead. Putting a hand on it he laid on his back, feeling as his breathing became faster.

 _He ran as fast as he could. Midna was dying._

 _He won't let that happen._

 _As rain fell hard on his fur and the almost unconscious imp he had above his back. "Hurry... Up... Link." she said in a low voice that almost broke Link's heart._

 _He won't let her die..._

 _He won't!_

He rolled his head to the side, watching as some deep puddles were forming in the ground beside him.

 _Princess Zelda gave her life to save Midna, even though her kingdom needed her._

 _Midna looked at his hands realizing what just happened, Zelda was not there anymore, and the little imp was alive. Link couldn't help to whine as he was in his wolf form, and started stroking his nose into the other's belly._

 _"Take it easy," she laughed, "I'm fine, little wolf, but..." she looked at the spot where the princess was, then shook her head._

 _Even though the sacrifice that had to be made, Link was so happy Midna was alive._

He put his hand in front of his eyes, only to see a blurred contour of it.

He felt as his eyes started closing as seconds passed.

 _"I'm so beautiful you have no words left?" she teased him as he saw her true form, a beautifull tall woman, with long orange hair_

 _and deep red blood eyes. She was indeed... beautiful._

"Midna..." He said in a low whisper, as an image of his princess came to his mind. She looked so happy, so full of life. "I...

love you..." He finally said, as he fell unconscious, with a huge genuine smile on his face.

Love and pain, were the last emotions he ever felt.

And Midna, was the last memory he ever had.


End file.
